fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Eleven
Mario Party Eleven is a Mario Party game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the 14th Mario Party game overall, and is the 1st on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The Game works like Mario Party 6, even bringing back the Day/Night Mechanic. If you want to know more, check out the Mario Party 6 link. Unlike MP6, a time space is required to change from day to night or vice versa Characters Returning *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Wario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Waluigi *Daisy *Rosalina *Diddy Kong *Birdo *Blooper** *Boo** *Bowser* *Bowser Jr.* *Dry Bones** *Hammer Bro** *Kamek* *Koopa Troopa** *Mii** *Shy Guy** *Spike** *Only Playable in Heros VS Villans Mode **Unlockable New *Cappy *Dr.Mario** *Dixie Kong *Goomba** *Prof. E. Gadd *King Boo* *Wiggler** *Angry Wiggler*** *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *King Bob-Omb* *Tiara *Paratroopa** *Petey Piranah* *(Not Ridley, he's too big) *Only Playable in Heros VS Villans Mode **Unlockable ***Both Hosts *Toad *Toadette *Pianta *Pink Bob-Omb *Tosterenan Modes *Party Mode:Collect coins to trade for stars, by the end of 20-50 turns, whoever has the most stars wins. After 1/2 of the turns, a Kamek boss happens *Minigame Race:5 random Time-based minigames are selected, everyone goes on their own and tries to do all of them faster than the other players. *Herose VS Villans: 1 villan character (All the exclusive ones to this mode) VS 3 hero characters (everyone else). All villan characters have a character-specific advantage. For example, Bowser can jump over red spaces without taking away a move for that turn. *Boss Rush:Complete all of the bosses with 1 health as fast as possible. *Minigame Mode:Play your favorite mingames *Story Mode:Win every new stage with Party Mode, while completeing their bosses after winning them Boards New (Alowed to make this a table, and is actual encouraged) *Toad City **Look:It consits of a bunch of Toad houses, in a city fasion **Gimick:The Taxi can let you on the faster street part of the board for the next turn when landing on a taxi space **Getting Stars:Pay 20 coins when passing a star space that will change as the game goes on **Day VS Night:During Night, The toad supposed to be at the star space giving out stars, is at his home, that the taxi driver can take you there **Boss:Kamek, Angry Wiggler *Toadette's Schoolhouse **Look:Like an average high school **Gimick:School Bells having you go to another classroom in 2 turns, or else you lose 30 coins, also you can't be in the hallways unless it's between two locker bells **Getting Stars:Get the best grade during one class (grades are based off of how many coins you got/loss in the class), while having at least 10 coins **Day VS Night:During Night, you'll stay in the after-school activities area, where you get 2 stars instead of 1 by daytime **Boss:Kamek, Bowser Jr *Shine Festival **Look:Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine **Gimick:Every character has a FlUDD pack they can use to get up to 10 extra spaces per before a refill **Getting Stars: Catching up with a pianta, and pay it 10 coins **Dav VS Night:During the day time, there are a lot more piantas **Boss:Kamek, Petey Piranah *Bob-Omb Battlefield **Look:An HD version of what it was like in Super Mario 64 **Gimmick:Cannons can send you upward **Getting Stars:Pay 20 coins after getting to the top, and than get sent back to the start **Day VS Night:During day, using cannons cost 10 coins, while during night, it's free **Boss:Kamek, King Bob-Omb *Tosterena Party House **Look:A party going on in one of the houses in the Sand Kingdom from Super Mario Oddysey **Gimmick:The Lucky Die can have you get a star when you pass the changing Lucky Space that some tosteraneans tell which one it is, but you can only use it once every 5 turns **Getting Stars:(See Gimick) **Day VS Night:During Night, there are a lot more tosteraneans **Boss:Kamek, King Boo *Bowser's Game Code **Look:A bunch of 1s and 0s, with a green background, as well as all the spaces being white with written on it **Gimmick:Glitch Spaces switch random spaces around **Getting Stars:Same as Toad City **Day VS Night:The Day/Night Mechanic doesn't work here, meaning that minigames affected by time would be random **Boss:Kamek, Bowser Retro (Alowed to make this a table, and is actual encouraged) *Peach's Birthday Cake from Mario Party 1 *Pirate Land from Mario Party 2 *Waluigi's Island from Mario Party 3 *Goomba's Greedy Gala from Mario Party 4 *Toy Dream from Mario Party 5 *Snowflake Lake from Mario Party 6 *Pyramid Park from Mario Party 7 *Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8 *Bowser's Pinball Machine from Mario Party DS *Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain from Mario Party Island Tour **Changes:Now, the top of the mountain grants a free star, and than has the player go back to start *World 2-2 from Mario Party Star Rush **Changes:Everyone takes turns, and boss spaces/minigames are replaced with star spaces which require 20 coins Mario Party 9, 10, and Advance are so drastically different, no boards from them got remade Spaces *Green Space:Does Nothing *Blue Space:Grants 3 coins *Red Space:Takes away 3 coins *Happening Space:Does something different for each board *Bowser Space:Takes away either 10 coins, 20 coins, 1 star, All Coins, or All Stars *Host Space:Grants Either 10 coins, 20 coins, 50 coins, or 1 star *Item Space:Grants a random item *Time Space:Switches time from Day to Night or Vice Versa *Taxi Space:(Only in Toad City) Let's you go on the taxi section the next turn *Bell Space:(Only in Toadette's Schoolhouse) Rings the Locker Bell, and the star is given out *Refill Space:(Only in Shine Festival) Refills FLUDD pack *Cannon Space:(Only in Bob-Omb Battlefield) Let's you use a cannon (for 10 coins during day) *Glitch Space:(Only In Bowser's Game Code) Switches spaces around *Star Space:Passing it can have you pay 20 coins for a star *Shop Space:Passing it can let you buy from 3 random items All spaces specific to the Retro Boards are also included Items TBA Minigames Free For All TBA 2 V 2 TBA 3 V 1 TBA Boss TBA Puzzle TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:2019 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games